Paskudna sprawa
by Zoe125
Summary: O tym, jak Tim Speedle popełnia jeden, poważny błąd, który może położyć całe śledztwo.


Około dziewiątej wieczorem niebo nad Miami zasnuło się chmurami. Nie zniechęciło to bywalców dyskotek i wesołych imprez, dla których deszcz nie stanowił przeszkody do dobrej zabawy. Roześmiani ludzie tłoczyli się przed wejściami do klubów w pomrukach nadchodzącej burzy. Powietrze stało się nagle ciężkie i duszne, czego nie była w stanie zniwelować nawet orzeźwiająca zwykle bryza znad oceanu.

Kwadrans po dziewiątej błyskawice rozdarły niebo, a w chwilę potem lunął deszcz. Nie była to przelotna, ożywcza ulewa, przynosząca wytchnienie od duchoty. Zaczęło padać tak, że wszyscy, którzy znajdowali się w tym momencie na ulicy, zaczęli uciekać, ze śmiechem szukając schronienia w samochodach bądź pod dachem.

Wszystko wokół zrobiło się szare, a pionowa ściana deszczu nie pozwalała nawet dojrzeć tego, co działo się po drugiej stronie ulicy.

**Godzina 00.12**

Alex nie spała. Leżała w łóżku, tuż obok pochrapującego męża, a jej szeroko otwarte oczy wpatrywały się w sufit. Mijały minuty, a monotonny plusk deszczu drażnił ją i nie pozwalał zasnąć. W chwilach takich jak ta dziękowała Bogu, że jej syn śpi zdrowo i smacznie piętro niżej. Zdrowe i szczęśliwe dziecko, oto marzenie każdego rodzica.

Nie wszyscy mieli dzisiaj tyle szczęścia.

Bezwiednie ujęła dłoń śpiącego męża. Jego dotyk dawał jej poczucie pewności i stabilności, bo po tym, co dziś widziała, bardzo tego potrzebowała.

_Widziała już niejedno, ale niektóre rzeczy było gorsze od innych. Gdy zbliżała się do miejsca zbrodni, z każdym krokiem dostrzegała coraz więcej szczegółów. Deszcz już nie padał, zupełnie, jakby nie chciał przeszkadzać w badaniu ciała. Brukowana ścieżka przed domem. Nieruchomy kształt, przypominający kupkę zmiętych szmat. Jasne, długie włosy, rozrzucone na ziemi, sprawiające wrażenie, jakby ktoś po nich deptał. Światła samochodów policyjnych, odbijające się w kałużach._

_Gdy stanęła nad ofiarą, dostrzegła więcej szczegółów. To było powykręcane ciało młodej, na oko osiemnastoletniej dziewczyny. Leżała na plecach, z rozrzuconymi rękoma i nogami, zupełnie, jakby beztrosko położyła się na plaży i wystawiła twarz do słońca. Tyle, że jej twarz była opuchnięta i nosiła ślady ciężkiego pobicia. Nieruchome, błękitne oko wpatrywało się w niebo. Drugie zniknęło pod siną opuchlizną._

_Jasne, długie włosy, z których właścicielka musiała być bardzo dumna, unurzane były w zalegającej ścieżkę błotnistej wodzie. Niewiele uroku zostało z platynowych kosmyków, w które wsiąkał teraz cały brud, jaki przyniósł tu deszcz. Na kałuży, w której leżała głowa dziewczyny, unosiły się szkarłatne kręgi krwi, spływające z roztrzaskanej głowy. Na widok obrzydliwych, pływających skrzepów, Alex poczuła, że żołądek podchodzi jej do gardła._

_- Co za ohyda – mruknęła półgłosem, biorąc głęboki oddech. Musiała się uspokoić. – Ona ma nie więcej niż osiemnaście lat._

_- Nie ma jeszcze siedemnastu – przy boku Alex stanął Horatio. Przyglądał się zwłokom wzrokiem, który wiele osób uznałoby za beznamiętny, ale ci, którzy go dobrze znali, wiedzieli, jaką tragedią dla porucznika jest śmierć dziecka bądź nastolatka. – Linda Carlton, szesnaście lat. Mieszkała z ojcem i macochą. To ojciec zgłosił zdarzenie. Córka nie wróciła do domu po zajęciach, a przynajmniej nikt nie widział, aby wracała. Ponieważ było już późno, nie było jej w pokoju i nie odbierała telefonu, postanowił zacząć jej szukać. Szedł do garażu po samochód i wtedy ją znalazł._

_- Potworne – Alex nie była w stanie sobie wyobrazić, co czuł ojciec Lindy na widok zmasakrowanego ciała córki. Nie zważając na kałuże, uklękła przy zwłokach i ostrożnie zaczęła je badać. – Spójrz, ma nienaturalnie przekrzywioną głowę._

_- Skutek upadku?_

_- Niekoniecznie. Te obrażenia na twarzy powstały na pewno znacznie wcześniej, podobnie jak uraz głowy. To nie upadek był przyczyną tych obrażeń, Horatio. Pobita twarz i roztrzaskana głowa to dzieło ludzkiej ręki. Nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć, czy skręcony kark również – Alex zamrugała, powstrzymując napływające do oczu łzy._

_Przez chwilę wpatrywała się ze współczuciem w opuchniętą twarz dziewczyny. Niebieskie oko jaśniało na tle opalonej skóry niczym paciorek. A potem… poruszyło się. Alex nawet nie drgnęła. Jak sparaliżowana patrzyła na poruszające się oko dziewczyny._

_„To niemożliwe. Mam halucynacje", pomyślała._

_I wtedy dziewczyna mrugnęła powieką. Alex zrozumiała, że właśnie była świadkiem cudu._

_- Ona żyje! Horatio, ona żyje! – krzyknęła, zrywając się na równe nogi._

**Godzina 00.18**

Tim stał przy oknie i bębnił palcami po parapecie. Z narastającą irytacją patrzył na uginające się od naporu deszczu palmy. Ból głowy nie ustępował, nawet po dwóch Advilach i mocnej kawie. Co za pogoda! I w dodatku śledztwo, wyjątkowo paskudne. Tim skrzywił się i jednym haustem dopił wystygłą już kawę. Czuł zbliżające się kłopoty. I nie chodziło już o to, że walcząca o życie ofiara miała dopiero szesnaście lat. Ani o to, że była wnuczka wpływowego polityka, co zawsze oznaczało naciski i mieszanie się do śledztwa.

_Ostrożnie i precyzyjnie badał miejsce zbrodni. Wstępne sugestie Alex okazały się słuszne – tragedia musiała rozegrać się na balkonie pokoju dziewczyny. Wystarczył pobieżny rzut okiem na rozbitą doniczkę, rozsypaną ziemię, zerwany kolczyk. Nie trzeba było mikroskopu, aby dostrzec również pojedyncze plamy krwi, zdobiące balustradę oraz dywanik, którym wyłożony był balkon._

_Powoli i metodycznie zaczął zbierać ślady. Wyłączył się niemal całkowicie, rejestrując cichą rozmowę, prowadzoną przez Calleigh gdzieś za jego plecami. Nie mógł popełnić najmniejszego błędu. Jedno małe przeoczenie, a cała praca śledczych może pójść na marne. Dlatego skupił się na swojej pracy, na klęczkach badając balkon, cal po calu._

_- Pani myśli, że to ja? Jak pani może zadawać takie pytania? – płaczliwy głos kobiety wyrwał go ze skupienia. Calleigh odezwała się uspokajającym tonem i Tim zrozumiał, że owe szmery za jego plecami to wstępna rozmowa z kimś z rodziny. Zawsze tak było. Przesłuchania rodziny, której dziecko padło ofiarą zbrodni, były najtrudniejsze. Pewnych pytań nie dawało się uniknąć, ale dla zrozpaczonych rodziców musiały one często brzmieć jak oskarżenie. „Jak może pani pytać, gdzie wtedy byłam? Sądzi pani, że skrzywdziłabym własne dziecko?". Niestety, coraz częściej zdarzało się, że tak właśnie było. I dlatego śledczy musieli wykazać się ogromnym taktem i cierpliwością, pamiętając, że często to właśnie rodzice krzywdzą swoje dzieci._

_Tim zamarł w bezruchu. Płaczliwy głos kobiety wdarł się w jego otępiały od zmęczenia mózg. To wydawało się nieprawdopodobne, ale jednak…_

_- Skończyłeś już? – Calleigh stanęła w drzwiach balkonowych. – Tim, słyszysz mnie?_

_- Słyszę – ocknął się z odrętwienia i potarł przedramieniem spocone czoło. – Jeszcze nie skończyłem, zrobiłem może jedną trzecią balkonu. Wszędzie pełno śladów – krew, włosy. No i jeszcze cała balustrada do sprawdzenia._

_- Pomóc ci?_

_Tim zawahał się przez moment._

_- Gdybyś mogła… Calleigh, z kim rozmawiałaś przed chwilą?_

_- Z Cheryl Carlton, drugą żoną ojca Lindy – Calleigh podeszła do Tima, omijając starannie zaznaczone przez niego miejsca, w których zebrał próbki i sięgnęła do kuferka po parę rękawiczek. – Ojciec dziewczyny jest w szpitalu, Horatio będzie z nim rozmawiał. A z nią jeszcze nie skończyłam. Dałam jej chwilę oddechu, była cała roztrzęsiona._

_- Nie pojechała razem z mężem do szpitala?_

_- Jak widać – Calleigh zrobiła niepewną minę. – Nie mnie to osądzać. Może zdecydowali, że ona zostanie w domu i będzie rozmawiać z policją? Ojciec dziewczyny był w strasznym stanie, nie wiadomo, czy Horatio uda się z nim w ogóle sensownie porozmawiać. Zresztą Linda była pasierbicą pani Carlton, nie córką. To zrozumiałe, że nie jest tak wstrząśnięta, jak rodzony ojciec._

_- Cal – Tim wstał z klęczek i otrzepał spodnie. – Zastąp mnie na moment, dobrze? Zaraz wracam._

_- Jasne, ale… - Calleigh urwała, gdyż Tim opuścił balkon, nie czekając na jej odpowiedź. W zadumie przyglądała się przez chwilę jego plecom, po czym wróciła do przerwanej pracy. W końcu każdemu zdarza się wyjść do toalety._

**Godzina 00.24**

Calleigh krążyła nerwowo po pokoju, czując, że jeszcze jedna kawa, a wysiądzie jej serce. To była jej druga nieprzespana noc, ale nie czuła zmęczenia – wręcz przeciwnie, roznosiła ją energia. Nie chciała kłaść się spać. Chciała działać. W przeciwieństwie do większości ludzi, nie odczuwała niewyspania po zarwanych dwóch nocach. Im mniej spała, tym bardziej czuła się pobudzona.

_Calleigh wiedziała, że musi zachować obiektywizm podczas rozmowy ze świadkiem. Nie wolno jej było oceniać rozmówcy po wyglądzie ani pozwalać sobie na osobiste opinie, jednak było w Cheryl Carlton coś, co od razu wywarło na niej złe wrażenie._

_Podczas rozmowy obie panie stały przy oknie, wychodzącym na dobrze utrzymany ogród. Pani Carlton paliła papierosa i choć Calleigh nie znosiła zapachu dymu, nie zaprotestowała. Obserwowała szczupłe, upierścienione dłonie, nerwowym ruchem wyciągające papierosa z paczki. Miała wrażenie, że pani Carlton znajduje się na skraju histerii._

_Zaczęła rozmowę od, wydawałoby się, nieistotnych szczegółów, chcąc stworzyć nastrój uprzejmej pogawędki i nieco uspokoić rozmówczynię. Jak się okazało, stary i sprawdzony sposób nie zawiódł i tym razem. Gdy pani Carlton zaciągnęła się kilka razy, jej zdenerwowanie nieco opadło i była w stanie odpowiadać na zadawane przez śledczą pytania._

_Miała trzydzieści trzy lata. Urodziła się i wychowała na nowojorskim Brooklynie, tam też ukończyła szkołę średnią. Rozpoczęła studia z zakresu literatury na Uniwersytecie Nowojorskim, ale ze względów finansowych była zmuszona rzucić naukę po trzecim semestrze i nigdy już nie wróciła na uczelnię, chociaż miała taki zamiar, w końcu obecnie nie miała problemów finansowych. Przez kilka lat pracowała jako kelnerka, potem w jednym z klubów poznała swojego obecnego męża, Thomasa Carltona. Po krótkiej znajomości wzięli ślub, a ona przeprowadziła się do Miami, do domu, gdzie mieszkał jej mąż wraz z córką z pierwszego małżeństwa._

_Stosunki między macochą a pasierbicą najwyraźniej nie układały się zbyt pomyślnie. Calleigh nie chciała naciskać, nie było to w końcu oficjalne przesłuchanie, jednak wyraźne zmieszanie i duża oględność w słowach pozwoliły jej przypuszczać, że pani Carlton bardzo uważa na to, co mówi. Zapewnienie, że między Lindą a nią nie było żadnych problemów, wydawało się stanowczo zbyt gładkie i mało prawdopodobne. Zwłaszcza, że przez kilka lat po śmierci matki Linda wychowywana była tylko przez ojca. Pojawienie się Cheryl Carlton w charakterze nowej mamusi mogło wywołać zrozumiały bunt ze strony młodej, trzynastoletniej wówczas dziewczyny._

_Według słów pani Carlton, feralnego wieczoru w domu znajdowała się tylko rodzina: jej mąż, Linda i ona sama. Calleigh w zadumie potakiwała i zastanawiała się, czy jej rozmówczyni zdaje sobie sprawę z wagi tych słów. Jeśli tak było w istocie, to było tylko dwoje podejrzanych: Thomas Carlton i jego żona. W zaistniałej sytuacji pierwszą oczywistą podejrzana wydawała się być Cheryl. Czy pani Carlton rozumie, że jej słowa działają na jej niekorzyść? Wystarczyło powiedzieć, że wyglądając przez okno, zauważyła kogoś przechodzącego przez trawnik i wychodzącego boczną furtką. I to mogłoby wzbudzić uzasadnione wątpliwości, bo przecież ktoś ze znajomych miał prawo odwiedzić Lindę. Policja zaczęłaby wtedy przesłuchiwać wszystkich jej znajomych, kolegów ze szkoły, potencjalnych chłopaków._

_Czyżby pani Carlton była tak naiwna? A przede wszystkim, czy rzeczywiście nie miała nic wspólnego z tą ohydną zbrodnią? Wszystko na to wskazywało. A jeśli tak… Calleigh przymknęła oczy. Pozostawał w takim razie drugi podejrzany. Ojciec._

**Godzina 00.41**

Horatio wodził zmęczonym od niewyspania wzrokiem po zgromadzonych przed nim śledczych. Calleigh i Tim siedzieli przy stole konferencyjnym, czekając na jego dyspozycje. Ten ostatni bawił się pustą buteleczką po Advilu i wyglądał, jakby unikał wzroku przełożonego. Horatio nie zwrócił na to specjalnej uwagi, gdyż Tim rzadko kiedy miał zwyczaj patrzeć ludziom prosto w oczy. Przeniósł wzrok na stojącego pod ścianą Erica, który nie był na miejscu zbrodni w domu Carltonów, ale miał obecnie dołączyć do śledztwa.

- Horatio, co się dzieje? – ponury głos Erica świadczył o tym, że śledczy doskonale domyśla się, dlaczego go tu ściągnięto. – Czemu odwołałeś mnie z jednej sprawy, abym zajął się drugą?

Horatio westchnął. Nie lubił takich sytuacji, ale niestety, zmuszony był się ugiąć. Rozkaz z góry to coś, czego nie można było zignorować.

- Nad sprawą Conchity Lopez pracuję tylko z Danversem – warknął Eric. - A teraz, kiedy przesuwasz mnie do sprawy młodej Carlton, Danvers zostanie sam. Horatio, na litość boską! Nie mam nic do Danversa, to solidny facet, ale pracuje tu dopiero szósty miesiąc. Ledwo dawaliśmy sobie radę we dwóch, a jak odejdę, wszystko się posypie!

- Wiem o tym – Horatio nie miał Ericowi za złe tego wybuchu. Zdawał sobie sprawę z wyjątkowej drażliwości śledczego w kwestii równego traktowania Latynosów. - Mnie również się to nie podoba. Ale nakaz przyszedł z góry i nie ma znaczenia, że wyraziłem swój sprzeciw. Priorytetem jest sprawa usiłowania zabójstwa Lindy Carlton.

- Rozumiem – Eric zacisnął usta. - Wnuczka białego polityka wygrywa ze zgwałconą, zamordowaną i porzuconą na wysypisku śmieci dziesięcioletnią Latynoską.

Horatio westchnął i przeczesał palcami włosy.

- Ująłeś to dość dosadnie – powiedział zmęczonym głosem – ale niestety trafnie.

Eric zaklął wulgarnie, ale najwyraźniej nie miał sił ani ochoty na dalszą sprzeczkę, która, jak wiedział, byłaby bezcelowa.

- Tak między nami – dodał Horatio – pomogę Danversowi w śledztwie. Nie będę mógł, rzecz jasna, dzielić równo czasu między dwa śledztwa, ale spróbuję Cię zastąpić, Eric. Przynajmniej na tyle, na ile będę w stanie.

Eric uśmiechnął się posępnie. - Dzięki, szefie.

- Nie szefuj mi tu – Horatio nie mógł się powstrzymać od równie posępnego uśmiechu. - Teraz wszyscy do domów. Jest środek nocy, a jutro bierzemy się za śledztwo pełną parą. Eric, z samego rana weźmiesz od Calleigh jej notatki ze wstępnych rozmów z żoną Carltona, ja z kolei przekażę ci swoje.

Dało się słyszeć szuranie krzeseł po podłodze, gdy zmęczeni śledczy wstawali i zbierali się do wyjścia.  
- Ja jeszcze nie wychodzę – odezwał się nagle Tim. Horatio uniósł lekko brwi, ale nie był zbytnio zaskoczony. Speedle często zostawał do późna w nocy, a czasem nawet do rana. Nie chodziło o to, że nie wyrabiał się na czas z pracą ani o pracoholizm. Horatio podejrzewał, że Timowi po prostu nie uśmiecha się wracać do pustego mieszkania i dlatego wolał spędzać wiele nocy w laboratorium, swoim królestwie. Nie mógł jednak nie zwrócić uwagi na oznaki wyraźnego wyczerpania młodego śledczego.

- Jesteś pewien? - spytał delikatnie. - Wiesz dobrze, że to bardzo precyzyjna robota. Zmęczenie ci nie pomoże, a może wręcz przyczynić się do jakiegoś błędu, który położy całe śledztwo.

- I tak źle sypiam, nawet po proszkach – Tim wzruszył ramionami i zaczął zbierać ze stołu swoje notatki. - Najwyżej zdrzemnę się na kanapie w gościnnym.

- Jak uważasz.

Gdy Tim był już w laboratorium, starannie zamknął drzwi. Zawsze wolał pracować w ciszy i spokoju, a w tej chwili wyjątkowo potrzebował zostać sam. Usiadł w fotelu i sięgnął do kieszeni po telefon komórkowy.

- Mówi Tim Speedle – odezwał się. - Rozmawiam z panią Kathryn Smythe, przyjaciółką pani Cheryl Carlton? Bardzo mi miło. Rozumiem, że wie pani, o co chodzi... tak, świetnie. Czy mogłaby pani przekazać wiadomość...

**Godzina 01.53**

To był jeden z wielu podłych, czynnych aż do świtu barów w Miami. Gdy Tim wchodził do środka, miał wrażenie, że już tu kiedyś był. Ach tak, faktycznie. Bójka zakończona użyciem noża i poderżniętym gardłem podpitego turysty. Nie był już pewien, czy to dobre miejsce. Tego typu lokale są często odwiedzane przez policję, a wolałby, aby nikt go tutaj nie wylegitymował. No trudno. Opuścił nieco daszek czapki i zaczął się rozglądać.

Siedziała w samym rogu, tuż pod neonem, przedstawiającym dziewczynę z wyjątkowo długimi nogami. Popijała jakiegoś drinka i nerwowo zerkała na zegarek. Gdy Tim bez słowa usiadł naprzeciwko niej, omal nie krzyknęła z zaskoczenia.

- Jednak przyjechałeś – powiedziała z wyraźną ulgą w głosie.

- Tak jak obiecałem – odparł Tim. - Chociaż wiesz dobrze, że nie powinienem. Biorę udział w śledztwie, badam dowody. Jeśli ktoś zobaczy nas tutaj razem...

- Musisz mi pomóc – przerwała Cheryl. Dopiero teraz Tim dostrzegł, że jej usta lekko drżą. - Ja tego nie zrobiłam.

- Nikt tak nie twierdzi – odparł wymijająco. Powoli zaczynał dostrzegać bezsens tego spotkania. - Dopiero zaczynamy śledztwo, przed nami jeszcze sporo pracy. Badanie dowodów i oficjalne przesłuchania...

- Nie jestem głupia – powiedziała Cheryl – choć jedyne, co potrafię, to serwować drinki i mnożyć czterocyfrowe liczby w pamięci. Wiem, jak to wygląda. W domu nie było nikogo, oprócz naszej trójki – mojego męża, Lindy i mniea. Thomas jest ojcem Lindy, więc to inaczej wygląda, ale ja... jestem tylko macochą. W dodatku Linda nigdy mnie nie lubiła. Jak sądzisz, kogo okrzykną winnym? Wszyscy powiedzą, że to ja zepchnęłam ją z balkonu!

- Skąd przypuszczenie, że twoją pasierbicę zepchnięto? - zapytał Tim. - Nie informowaliśmy jeszcze o wstępnych wynikach badań.

Cheryl pociągnęła nosem.

- Kiedy rozmawiałam z panią Duquesne w pokoju Lindy, widziałam, co robisz na balkonie – wyznała. - Szukałeś śladów walki, krwi, prawda?

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć.

- Tim, błagam. Musisz mi pomóc! - Cheryl chwyciła go za rękę, wbijając mu paznokcie w skórę. Tim lekko się skrzywił. Teraz już wiedział, że owo spotkanie było bardzo złym pomysłem. Cheryl była spanikowana – czemu trudno się dziwić, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności – ale nic nie mógł w tej sprawie zrobić. Należał do ekipy śledczej badającej sprawę, zbierał dowody. Nie powinien był się z nią spotykać. A jednak... gdy przez chwilę rozmawiali, tam, w domu Carltonów, było mu jej żal. Pamiętał Cheryl jeszcze ze szkoły – wesoła, życzliwa dziewczyna, wiecznie z głową w chmurach. Raz nawet zabrał ją na kawę, ale ostatecznie nic z tego nie wyszło. Po ukończeniu szkoły stracili ze sobą kontakt, niemniej jednak Tim wspominał Cheryl jako jedną z nielicznych osób, które okazywały mu sporo sympatii.

- Cheryl, jedyne, co mogę, to udzielić ci dobrej rady – Tim delikatnie uwolnił rękę z uścisku Cheryl. - Przede wszystkim wynajmij adwokata. Dobrego adwokata. Nie wiem, jak wygląda twoje małżeństwo i czy mąż będzie cię wspierał, ale nie licz raczej na wsparcie ze strony rodziny Carltonów. Skoro mówisz, że w domu była tylko wasza trójka, to znaczy, że podejrzanych jest dwoje – ty i twój mąż. Nie łudź się, że dziadek Lindy stanie w takiej sytuacji po twojej stronie. Wręcz przeciwnie, zrobi wszystko, aby dostać twoją głowę na tacy.

Siedzący w sąsiednim boksie mężczyzna z uwagą przysłuchiwał się każdemu słowu.

**Godzina 07.18**

Dopiero nad ranem Timowi udało się na chwilę zasnąć. Nie był to jednak zdrowy, odprężający sen, a krótka, pełna majaków drzemka. Dzwonek telefonu poderwał go na równe nogi. Przeciągnął się i odebrał, czując, że całe jego ciało zdrętwiało od kilku godzin w fotelu w laboratorium.

- Speedle – mruknął.

- Tim – głos Horatia był głośny i ostry. - Jesteś w domu?

- Nie, w laboratorium.

- Nie wychodź stamtąd. Zaraz tam będę.

- Co się stało? - w głosie szefa było coś, co sprawiło, że Tim momentalnie otrzeźwiał.

Chwila milczenia.

- Odpowiedz mi na kilka pytań, Tim. Zbierałeś wczoraj dowody z balkonu Lindy Carlton, tak?

- Przecież wiesz dobrze, że...

- Tak czy nie?

- Tak, ale o co cho...

- Badałeś również ręce Cheryl Carlton, tak?

- Tak, Horatio, o co...

- Pobierałeś próbki spod jej paznokci, zgadza się?

- Co to za zgadywanka? Tak! Dobrze wiesz, że zbierałem ślady z balkonu i spod paznokci Cheryl Carlton.

- Przed godziną Frank aresztował panią Carlton – głos Horatia zdawał się dochodzić z bardzo daleka. - I tu zaczyna się problem. Twoja przyjaciółka miała ogon w postaci jednego z ludzi Franka. Już się domyślasz? Facet poszedł za panią Carlton do baru i był świadkiem waszego spotkania. Co więcej, nagrał całą rozmowę na dyktafon. Mamy więc śledczego, spotykającego się potajemnie z podejrzaną, która w dodatku prosi go o pomoc.

Tim przymknął oczy.

- Ten fragment nagrał się doskonale, gdyż twoja przyjaciółka nie trudziła się, aby zniżyć głos – kontynuował Horatio. - Zaś twoja wypowiedź była zbyt cicha, aby udało się ją zarejestrować. Innymi słowy, nie ma dowodów na to, że odmówiłeś jakiejkolwiek pomocy, a interpretacje twojej odpowiedzi mogą być różne. I jeszcze jedno. Pani Carlton wynajęła adwokata, który właśnie zapowiedział, że będzie się starał o unieważnienie wszystkich zebranych przez ciebie dowodów. Mamy poważny problem, Tim. Jedyna szansa w śladach, które przez kilka minut badała Calleigh, aczkolwiek bardzo wątpię, aby udało się nam wyjść z tego obronną ręką.

Tim nie słuchał dalej. Drżącą ręką odłożył komórkę na stół i pomyślał, że nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo nie pragnął zasnąć. Przyzwyczaił się już do chronicznej bezsenności i miewał wrażenie, że powoli odzwyczaja się od snu. Ale tym razem chciał zasnąć tak głęboko, aby więcej się nie obudzić.


End file.
